The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for encommiae ulmoide young leaf tea, and more particularly to a manufacturing method for encommiae ulmoide young leaf tea, which is able to remove the bitter and astringent taste and achieve an exellent taste and the manufactured encommiae ulmoide tea contains proper amount of calcium, phosphorus, iron, natrium, potassium, etc.
More and more manufacturing methods for healthy drinks have been developed, such as the existing guava tea manufacturing method and bitter-melon tea manufacturing method. In these methods, the guava leaves or bitter-melon with nutritions are manufactured into guava leaf tea or bitter-melon tea for brewing. However, there is still no better method for manufacturing encommiae ulmoide tea from encommiae ulmoide young leaf tea with the high nutrition contained therein maintained. It is known that the encommiae ulmoide pertains to leaf-falling plants, containing numerous kinds of mineral and vitamins and able to expedite human metabolism and slow down oldening. The encommiae ulmoide skin has been used as a revitalizer in herbal medicine long -since. In recent research, it is found that the encommiae ulmoide leaf contains the same components as the encommiae ulmoide skin and has high nutrition. In the existing method for manufacturing encommiae ulmoide tea, after the encommiae ulmoide leaves are dried and chopped, the encommiae ulmoide leaves are packed into a tea bag. The encommiae ulmoide leaves adopted in the conventional manufacturing method are generally old leaves and encommiae ulmoide skin by reason that the extraction period of the old leaves is relatively long through four seasons of a year. However, in such leaves, most of the nutritions have been lost and a healthy effect can be hardly achieved. Moreover, the encommiae ulmoide tea made by the conventional manufacturing method will release specific bitter and astringent taste when brewed. Such taste is poor and make it hard to drink the encommiae ulmoide tea.